


Vegetables

by science_weirdo



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Funny, Good, I Had To, I just had to, cophine - Freeform, evil broccoli - Freeform, im sorry, so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/science_weirdo/pseuds/science_weirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope you enjoy this sweet minific! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetables

   Delphine hiccuped. Oh no, not again, she thought. Cosima giggled, "Your hiccups are so funny!" Delphine glared at her, hiccuping again. She felt it happening, so she choked out,  
   "I'm going to get some wa- *hiccup* ter ok?" Delphine rushed to the bathroom, locking herself in it. But she didn't think she could control it this time. As she felt it happen, she opened the lock, not being able to control her limbs anymore. And there she was. She marched into the room where Cosima was. Cosima looked up from the couch. Her jaw dropped, and she screamed,  
   "WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" at the fucking huge piece of broccoli. Delphine grinned evilly, and said,  
   "Evil broccoli is here to make sure you've eaten your vegetables."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAH


End file.
